Forgiveness
by Saturnian Blonde
Summary: A small story about what *I* think may happen during the time that Haruka/Michiru steal Hotaru/Setsuna's star seeds. From Hotaru's POV...


Forgiveness

Forgiveness

*By the saturnian blonde nutball.*

Disclaimer: All hail Naoko Takenouchi! (and screw DIC!)

Ok… this is a story from Hotaru's point of view. If you complain about poor grammar and the like, it's probably because it's Hotaru's _thoughts_, and come on, admit it… thoughts are never in straight lines. _That_ or it's because she's supposedly little… maybe 6? I'm not sure. As usual… I'm clueless…^.^

It takes place in the… um, actually I'm not sure of the name of the series… it's the one with the star seeds, and all the senshi die. (Yeah, I know, not very descriptive) Haruka and Michiru have switched sides and have those weird bracelet things… I haven't actually seen the show, so excuse my ignorance of what actually happens. All I've actually seen is Sailor Moon S… 

If you're wondering where the ^$^$%^ this came from, the answer is simple… MATH CLASS. (I mean… _come on_… what else am I supposed to do?)

*********************************************

There were four of us…

And then there was two.

Mama, Papa, how could you sell yourselves to… _her?_ Have you forgotten all that we fight for? Could you even be thinking what you are now?

No, course not… right? You couldn't switch sides… not after all we've been through. You have a plan to turn against her in the end, right… Don't you?

"_TAKE OUT THEIR STAR SEEDS."_

_ _

You turn to us… Setsuna-mama and me. You aren't really going to attack us… are you? The look in your eyes, so cold, empty… you really have sold your souls to the devil. Those bracelets. Would life really have been _that_ bad? You don't know if we would have lost… yet you gave up? Why?

You charge at us, ready to destroy… you really mean it, don't you? You're going to kill us. Setsuna-mama, what can we do? I can't fight them! Ruka-papa, or Michi-mama, no matter what side they're on; I love them too much to do that, even if they betray us. 

They know this too. I hold back, but they overpower me. They grab us, hold us down, ready to steal out last link to life with their bracelets. I cry as I hold your hand, and you hold mine, as tight as we can, even through the pain. Sets-mama, I don't want you to die. NO!

_ _

The star seed… yours is so beautiful! You don't deserve to die, not like this, not now! The pain is too intense. "Why papa?" I ask. For a brief moment, I thought she and Michi-mama were sorry. I see my star seed, purple, fragile… beautiful, I saw it and realized why.

"I forgive you." And I was lost.

*********************************************

I wake up. Who am I? I know some thing's missing. Part of me isn't here. I know what happened, but don't understand how. Or why.

Last thing, 2 ladies were taking something from me. Me and another lady. My mama. Not my real mama, but she was all I had left. Mama didn't deserve to die. They took a pretty crystal from her, a red, pointed star. She held my hand as they took hers and my own crystal. A purple one. I faded away, and for a moment I thought I know the two ladies that were there.

I looked around. I think I was at home. I wasn't sure. I wanted to get up, but my heart hurt too much. I wanted to see my mama, and my other mama and papa, too, but I didn't quite know who they were. 

My door opened, and Mama stepped in quietly. "MAMA!" I cried as I jumped into her arms. She held me tightly, and I never wanted to let go. She set me down, and I looked into her eyes, they looked too sad. "What's wrong, Sets-mama?" I asked, not wanting her to be sad. "When'd you wake up? I thought you faded away _forever! _I was so sad when you left…" I looked over her. 2 other ladies had come in. they were the ones that killed Sets-mama! I hid behind Sets-mama as she stood up and looked at them in sadness. I was scared that they might hurt Setsuna again.

One of them, a tall, blonde one, spoke. "Do you know who you are?" she said, as if I couldn't understand her. She sounded sad, but I was angry with her. And I was sad. And scared. I tried to think. I _didn't_ know who I was. Or where I was. 

"Do you know who we are?" the one with the sea green hair and pretty eyes asked as she sat down in front of me. I nodded. 

"Yes, Kaiou-san. You killed Setsuna-mama." I knew exactly who she was. Michiru Kaiou. And the tall blonde was Haruka Ten'oh. And I was Hotaru. Michiru looked like she was about to cry, and so did the Haruka. Why? I still did not understand why they did it. Or why I'm alive now. But all the details snapped back into place. I remembered the little things. But there was still something that was missing. Something big. A deep glow, a purple light, emanated from behind me, and as I turned, I saw a woman. A woman that I knew, but that I don't. She looked terribly familiar. Why? She walked up to me, and I saw Sets-mama say her name, but I didn't hear it. The woman pressed her finger to my forehead, and a wave of memories rushed back to me. Haruka, Michiru, and all the other people I knew, too. They were the Sailor Senshi… I was one of them… Pharaoh 90, Neherenia, Galaxia… I remembered it all now.

I kept trying to sort out my thoughts as I looked down at myself. I was slowly piecing together each memory, and the picture became cleared. I looked… different. Older… I guess as I was getting my memories back, I was getting older. The star seeds… why? 

I looked at the others… my adoptive family. They all looked on the verge of crying. Because of me? I saw why Michiru and Haruka were so sad. And I realized why they had done what they had done. I was still frightened of them, but I knew that they did what they had to do to… survive, in a sense. 

I looked at them, tears forming in my eyes. "Can you ever forgive us?" Haruka asked as she looked down at her hands. 

I nodded. I could… it would just take time.

*********************************************

so what? You like? I hope so… review and tell me what I should do next… about Hotaru, duh, but anyway… also, read my story dark nightmares… but if anything… review! I haven't gotten anything in like a **_month!_**


End file.
